


Let's Get Sexy

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Choking, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wakes up with tentacles one morning and is dreading Jack being furious with him for skipping work.</p><p>He clearly doesn't know Jack at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim had never woken up with a more terrifying reason to call out of work. 

Tentacles sprouted from around Tim’s hips, greyish and slick, some longer than his arms. Getting pants on was no use, so he stood in his room with just a shirt on, panicking. Jack had a meeting that morning and he’d specially asked Tim to cover him.

He doubted Jack would want him to go half naked and covered in alien limbs.

Jack’s echo rang three times too many as Tim paced and fretted. “Hey Handsome,” cooed Jack.   
“J-Jack?” stammered Tim. “I c-can’t make it today-”

“Whaaaaat? Come on kiddo, course you can!”

“No, no really I can’t!” Tim couldn’t bring himself to say why, heavens knows what Jack would think. 

Jack could see Tim was distressed, but he didn’t seem to be dying. “What, got a cold? Suck it up babe. Meeting’s at 7 sharp!”

“NO JACK I-!”

Tim fumed at being cut off, followed by being filled with dread. He COULDN’T go. He desperately tried to call Jack back, eventually flopping down on the bed after leaving several voicemails.   
To make matters even worse, it wasn’t just his job at stake. Jack was his /boyfriend/. Tim looked down at himself and sniffled. He was hideous. The extra limbs arranged themselves unnaturally around all of him, impossible to hide. The grey actually had a hint of green to it, making it even uglier in Tim’s eyes. He touched a few of them, biting his lip at how some were ridged and others smooth and how he could feel them all. Tears spilled out of his eyes as it hit him that he was letting Jack down in a very serious manner, Jack was going to dump him, and he was sure he couldn’t handle the pain of cutting them all off. 

Tim didn’t know how long he sobbed on his bed, curled into a miserable ball when Jack pounded on his door. “What the FUCK is wrong with you?” bellowed Jack as the door clanked open.

He couldn’t bear to look Jack in the eye. “I- I /told/ you I couldn’t go. I- I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened!” Tim cried harder into his arm and wished he could die on the spot. “I feel terrible a-and I’m so sorry I know it was important-"

“Oh baby,” breathed Jack.

Tim blinked and wiped his face. That didn’t sound angry. No, it definitely wasn’t. If anything, Jack sounded interested. He looked up and Jack was staring, mouth open. “It’s ugly, I know.”

Jack smiled broadly and reached behind him to close the door, not talking his eyes off of Tim. “My god, you should’ve told me you grew these beauties. I’d have called out myself.”

Beauties? “Huh?”

“Timtam, sweetheart,” purred Jack, eye fucking him as he softly palmed the front of his jeans. “This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen my entire life.” 

Tim pondered his tentacles for a moment, trying to see them as Jack did. “You’re into this? Really?” Maybe surprised wasn't the word Tim was looking for, he assumed Jack had every kink ever, but he himself never thought he'd be involved in a tentacle scenario.

“Fuck yes, really.” Jack settled next to him on the bed and gently took one of them in his hand. Tim blushed at his sensitivity, unaware that it would feel so odd to have someone else touch them. Jack reached up and cupped Tim’s cheek, kissing him and soothing him as he played with the tentacle, sighing as Tim relaxed. “What I’d give for you to fuck me with these.”

“Uh- um. Oh.” Tim shifted and all of his tentacles moved with him. He felt as though he had very little control. It was all so new and probably kind of gross to anyone not Jack. “I- I don’t think I should.”

“Awwww, baby, no need to be shy.” Jack kissed him again and Tim melted into him, warm lips on his own coaxing his mouth open. Tim’s eyelids fluttered and he moaned as Jack’s tongue slid in and he kissed just how Tim liked, claiming him.

"You’re nervous, hm?”

“Yeah,” admitted Tim. 

“I’ll guide you. I’ll help you.” Jack could tell Tim wasn’t won over, still too anxious. “Tim, I already told you I’m incredibly into this. You literally can’t mess it up for me. I’ll be getting off to the mere thought of you fucking me with these for weeks.” 

Tim had to admit topping Jack would be fun, but he hadn’t ever done it before. His first time being with a tentacle? Jack lifted Tim’s shirt and rubbed his stomach and sides with his palm, kissing Tim’s neck. God, Jack knew his good spots. Tim sighed and a few tentacles twitched as he felt warmer under Jack’s hand. 

"I have a perfect idea, hot stuff," said Jack with a triumphant look.

“Hm?”

“You don’t think you’ll be comfortable trying to fuck me, right?”

“Yes,” said Tim with relief.

“So let’s have a practice round.” The fuck did that mean? Jack smirked and pecked Tim’s lips. “I get to watch as you fuck yourself.”

Oh. OH. Tim blushed deep red. He didn’t even get off in front of Jack before all this. “I- oh god-”

“You’ll get to know your body, and I’ll be right here to help you and enjoy the show. Win-win.”

Tim wanted to protest. It’d be so awkward, and Jack honestly intimidated him even after dating so long, but he was being remarkably patient and gentle. Tim hummed as Jack kissed him again, comforting and soothing him. He must’ve really wanted to get all up in his tentacles.

Why not?

“Okay,” breathed Tim, smiling as Jack gave him a soft but firm, still kiss on the mouth. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you out of this immediately,” ordered Jack, taking the hem of Tim’s shirt and pushing it up. Tim helped Jack toss the shirt off and Jack kissed his cheek, hands resting on Tim’s chest. “Now, let’s have some fun.” Jack dragged his hands down and watched Tim twitch with sensitively, especially as he neared the tentacles. Jack gently caressed a few, grinning as Tim gasped. “Feels good, huh?”

Tim blushed beet red and covered his face with his hands. It felt more than good, the tentacles reaching out to touch Jack and get more contact with him. Tim must’ve been very upset, he realized, to have not noticed how sensitive his new limbs were. “I- oh fuck-”

“Open your eyes and take in the sights, kiddo. This one’s got ridges!” Jack held a tentacle with a ridged surface in front of Tim’s face, stirring enough curiosity inside Tim to open his eyes. “This one has nubs, this other one is super thick, and this one is bulbed, oooooh, I know what to do with this!” exclaimed Jack gleefully. 

“What?” asked Tim, feeling scared and hot simultaneously.

“Open wide.”

Oh god. Tim obeyed, holding his mouth open and letting Jack guide the tentacle into his mouth. He licked the tip and shivered, thrills shooting up his spine before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked, grateful for it already being slick. He moaned around it, able to feel the pleasure of being sucked as his mouth worked around it, even more excited to see Jack casually stroking himself. Tim closed his eyes and focused on sucking, absently bucking his hips and whining at the sensations.

“That’s it, good boy,” praised Jack, hitting Tim’s favorite kink. Jack took a couple smooth tentacles and led the tips teasingly up Tim’s abdomen to his nipples. “C'mon, you can multitask.” 

He took the hint and gently rubbed the tentacles against his nipples, the slick pressure hardening them and adding to the current of heat in his body. Without being promoted, Tim teased his belly button with another tentacle. Jack softly breathed, “Fuck,” which Tim took as encouragement. “Yeah baby, that’s it. Can you swallow that for me? Take it deep in your throat?” Tim tried and gagged slightly. No, he wanted it. Jack asked, and Tim wanted to experience the tightness of his own throat. He angled it better and swallowed, moaning obscenely loud and curling his toes as he sent vibrations up his tentacle. 

Jack panted as he worked himself, constantly having to stop and cool off before he came before the really fun part. He reached out around Tim’s pelvic area, desperately curious to know if his dick had changed, and delighted to find it larger and greyish with a thick bulb at the end, dotted with nubs. Good to know. Tim eyed Jack as he examined Tim. “Is everything okay?” Tim asked, mouth popping off his tentacle and nervousness breaking through his blissful haze.

“Just imagining getting fucked on your deluxe dick is all.”

Tim wanted to hide behind his hands again, but Jack in this mood was too rare to waste. “How’d you like it?”

Jack licked his lips. Finally, all that hentai had a basis in reality. “I’d want you to hold me in place and be rough with me, maybe gag me as you pound in and stretch me open.”

“I thought you never wanted to bottom.” Tim didn’t want to get his hopes up, but his tentacles twitched with definite interest.

“Uhhhh, am I gonna let tentacles in my life pass me by? This is on my kink bucket list. Fuck yes I want this inside me.” 

“Fuck.” Tim bit his lip and victoriously watched Jack squirm. Damn, that power felt good. “What do you want to see next?” 

“Get on your hands and knees. Now.”

Two could play that game, apparently. Tim shivered, his tentacles reacting embarrassingly obviously to being commanded and to being in such a revealing, vulnerable position. He bowed his head and shook slightly, aware he was about to be inside himself and feel every bit of it. “Spread your legs wider,” ordered Jack. Tim obeyed and mewled at Jack’s hands on the inside of his thighs, parting them as he wanted. “No hiding.”

“Yes sir.” The submissiveness made Jack suck in a sharp breath even as it calmed Tim, accepting Jack’s lead. Tim had smaller tentacles under the larger ones, also slick and strong. He prodded between his cheeks with a tendril, holding back a moan as it grazed over his hole. Jack placed his palms on Tim’s buttocks and held them apart, watching everything. Tim’s face burned but he still focused on preparing himself, swirling the moisture around his rim with twitches and pants, finally pressing the tip in once he deemed himself relaxed enough. “Ah- oh.”

“Keep going, baby. I want to watch you fuck yourself on the thickest tentacle you’ve got.” 

Tim involuntarily clenched around the tendril inside himself and let out an open mouthed moan. He slowly pushed more in and urged himself to relax, loosening around it until he felt comfortable easing in another tendril. “Fuck,” he panted, able to feel the penetration along with the tightness around his moist tentacles. He slowly pumped them in and out, sparks flying up his spine. Jack groped his buttocks and moaned as Tim opened himself up. 

"You’re doing great, hot cakes. Scissor them inside yourself.”

Tim groaned lowly and a bead of liquid dripped out of him as he stretched himself out and rubbed his prostate. He slid in more and curled his toes, panting as Jack moved his hands to pet his hips, thighs, and back. "Fuck."

"Take this one." Jack found what he gauged to be the thickest one Tim could fit in himself, ridged and flared at the tip. "Get yourself nice and wet, babe."

Tim concentrated and lubricant squelched out the tendrils inside of him. "Eugh. This better work." He pulled the smaller ones out and pressed the wide bulb against his rim. "Oh."

"Come on," encouraged Jack. "You can take it." He stroked himself and sighed deeply with lust as Tim slowly breached himself. "There we go, that's it pumpkin, oh you're such a good boy. I bet you feel nice and full, don't you?"

Tim moaned and pushed it in deeper, heat coiling inside of him. He tuned Jack out and panted with his mouth open. Every muscle tensed as he pounded into himself, dizzy and hot and desperate to cum. He shouted as he climaxed, pleasure shooting down his spine and all the way down his shaking legs. He blearily laid down on the bed, limp and exhausted but satisfied.

"...so fucking hot, baby. C'mon, gotta wash all your sheets now." Tim groaned unhappily as Jack tried to heave him off the bed. "Tim, get up."

"Uuuuuuughnnnnfff." Tim lazily threw blankets over the mess and pulled Jack on top of him with all of his arms. "Cuddles. Now."

"Looks like I don't have much choice in the matter," he teased. Jack relaxed in Tim's arms, petting his hair. "I still need to get off."

Tim could feel how hard Jack was against him, and was so tired he absolutely didn't give a shit. "It'll make you cum harder when I fuck your brains out later, okay pumpkin?" he drawled in an imitation of Jack.

Jack was appalled. "Woah woah woah. You can't call me a pumpkin! I'm handsome, or sexy, or daddy, or-"

"Shut up, princess." Tim smirked at Jack to make it clear he was just giving him a bad time and Jack snorted.

"Why do you only act like me when you're with me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE
> 
> Things get good :3

"I don't know what I'm doing."

This was something Tim said fairly often, but it had never been more true. Jack was on Tim's bed on his back, legs already spread open. Tim absentmindedly stared at his half hard dick. His newly grown tentacles fidgeted like a plate of spaghetti with anxiety. What if he hurt Jack?

"Hey princess, my face is up here." Jack wiggled his eyebrows, knowing where Tim was staring. "Come on baby, you already know how it feels. Start by getting me all tied up and overwhelm me. I'm already friggin' hard."

Confidence. Tim could do this. They both wanted it just as bad. Jack said he was so into this Tim couldn't mess it up. He could do it.

"Okay. You'll let me know if it's too much?"

"I'll scream like I'm you on a jump pad, okay?"

Tim smiled. He gently wound a couple thick tentacles up Jack's thighs, watching Jack twitch with excitement and flush pink. Oooooooh he liked it. The tentacles left moisture on Jack's skin but Tim could still hold him well. Jack experimentally tried to wiggle but Tim kept him still, legs nice and wide. "Didn't think you'd enjoy being so helpless and needy," cooed Tim. 

"Yes yessssss." Jack eyed Tim's tentacles as a couple traveled up his arms and bound his wrists above his head, getting a pant of excitement from Jack. "You're doing so good, Tim. Fuck me senseless."

Tim admired how Jack could barely move. It was fun, actually. "I want you to shut up." Jack looked offended but Tim waved a tentacle next to his mouth. "Open up."

Jack obeyed. He OBEYED. Tim guided the bulbed tentacle inside of his mouth and gently thrust it in and out, trying to find where Jack was most comfortable. Jack moaned and sucked on it contentedly. Tim shivered and dripped liquid that Jack eagerly swallowed. 

He didn't know if Jack shared his praise kink, but Tim wanted to talk. "Such a good boy," he crooned, using his tentacles to rub and pet Jack's abdomen, hardening his nipples and tracing his collarbone. He attached suckers to Jack's chest, concentrating on leaving marks. Jack sucked harder on the tentacle in his mouth, clearly impatient. 

"Something you want?" teased Tim, caressing Jack's exposed hole. He concentrated on gathering up slickness so Jack was coated in it and soaking wet, easily allowing a tentacle to slip inside and deposit more as Jack groaned. "That's it, nice and wet for me. You're gonna feel so good stretched around my cock."

Jack moaned loudly, eager and impatient as Tim stretched him, keeping him from coming too soon. Tim even wrapped a small tentacle around Jack's base just before thrusting and rubbing Jack's prostate, earning him a scream. "That hurt, baby?" Tim licked his lips and bit his lip as he stretched Jack more, holding him down and edging him as Jack whined and struggled. He massaged and teased Jack for a few minutes, watching a couple drops leak out of his hardened cock as Tim got him loose.

Tim watched Jack closely, making sure he was genuinely enjoying himself. Jack's face and chest were pink and his nipples were puffy from Tim's teasing and sucking. Tim removed the tentacle from Jack's mouth. "You doing good?"

"GOD yes!" Jack closed his eyes and tried to arch his back. "Put your DICK in me already!"

The whole time, Tim hadn't paid attention to himself. He looked down at his shortest yet perhaps thickest tentacle where his human dick had been. It was bulbed with ridges and bumps, already hard and curving up towards his stomach. He slicked his own goo over his dick, spreading the lubricant generously. 

"Babe, that's hot." Jack watched Tim, practically drooling.

"This is hotter." Tim lifted Jack by his hips, getting a better grip on his spread legs. He kept Jack's wrists pinned, immobilizing him as he pressed the head into Jack. "Ooooh God."

"Fuck FUCK yes," groaned Jack. Tim checked that Jack wasn't in any pain and pushed further. "Ah- aaaah God kiddo-"

"You look so good wrecked." Tim wasn't sure if Jack would like the compliment but he moaned in reply.

Tim kept pushing in until he was fully inside Jack, feeling Jack clenching around every inch of him. Tim grinned. Damn, now he really could say he was nine inches. He let Jack adjust before rocking his hips, building up an easy pace. Jack closed his eyes and let loose all sorts of undignified noises, cock still twitching weakly as Tim kept him from coming.

"GodDAMNIT kiddo, if I fucking beg will you let me come?!"

Tim bit his lip and thrust harder. Jack was so tight and eager around him, just kept on the edge. "YES, beg!"

"Please Timothy- please PLEASE- oh FUCK!" Jack threw his head back at a particularly hard stroke to his prostate. 

Tim suddenly knew exactly how he wanted to finish Jack. He slowed down, which earned him a reproachful growl. "Jack?"

"Come ON what's the fucking HOLD UP I-"

"Can I choke you?"

Jack's breath hitched. "YES."

Tim started thrusting again, ramming Jack's prostate and panting, feeling his own orgasm build up. The tentacle he'd had in Jack's mouth was resting on his chest. Tim made an effort to gently slither it up to Jack's neck and start wrapping around it, grunting with arousal as he started to squeeze the sides of Jack's neck.

Jack panted and briefly struggled, blood flow slowly ebbing. Tim let go of the base of Jack's cock and stroked it roughly in time to his heavy thrusts, his own dick starting to grow as he prepared to orgasm. Jack curled his toes and fists and finally spurted messily into the air, Tim milking and forcing more and more out of him until he was done.

Tim let go of his neck and groaned, dick definitely feeling thicker near the base. He tugged and couldn't pull out, instead starting to come hard inside Jack. "Oooh God."

"Fuck. Tim. Tim oh- oooooooh." Jack gave Tim a fucked out, exhausted smile. "That felt better than I could've dreamed, pumpkin. Fuck."

"You're perfect." Tim sighed deeply with satisfaction and let go of Jack, only helping support his legs as he kept coming. "God, this is taking awhile. I- uh. It's a lot."

Jack reached down and rubbed his stomach. "It's okay. I want to be nice and full. This is like, twenty kinks of mine in one place."

Tim moaned as he emptied more and more into Jack. "You're gonna get your wish." The knot still wouldn't budge and Tim was stuck between Jack's legs. Not that it was a bad place to be- both were tired and enjoying the knotting, Tim close to euphoria. 

The only thing that jarred Tim out of his weightless bliss was the sensation of something solid slowly moving down his dick.

Huh?

"Uh, Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Um. There's. There's something. I-"

The solid, round shape pushed out of Tim's cock and into Jack, making Tim dig his fingers into Jack's hips and keen with pleasure at the overstimulation, still leaking liquid. "I- oh my god I can't stop-"

Jack rubbed his stomach again, face unreadable. He clenched around Tim and widened his eyes. "You're knocking me up."

"Oh my god." Tim couldn't retract the egg, couldn't do anything as his body readied another egg. "No no no God I'm SO SORRY I-"

"Hell YES." Jack laid back and moaned as the second egg slid into him. "This session now includes like, twenty one kinks of mine."

It was difficult feeling guilty while spending ten minutes orgasming and still not being done. Tim blushed darkly. "Oh- oh you like it?"

"You're BREEDING me. And you look like me! This is- aaaah fuck!" Jack bit his lip as a third egg was starting to make its way into Tim's dick, stretching his rim in the process. "Ooooooh God. Yes."

Tim rubbed Jack's slightly swollen stomach, a pleased hum resonating from his chest. Jack was gladly being bred with HIS eggs. Something hormonal activated within him and he gushed more liquid, stretching Jack out and inflating him with cum. "Fuck- I- I don't wanna hurt you- I- ooooooh God," moaned Tim, pushing another egg up inside Jack.

"Shhhhhhhhh," cooed Jack, eyes lidded as he laid back. "Let me enjoy this. Keep the doc on speed dial just in case." He tried to reach his dick but frowned, uncomfortable with the eggs and liquid moving inside of him. "Be a gentleman and jerk me off, sweetheart?" 

It lasted awhile until Jack looked incredibly pregnant, stained with his own cum and Tim's slime. Tim laid his last egg and gratefully pulled out with shaking legs and a bone deep satisfaction thrumming inside of him. "I- I think we both need a doctor, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Pizza."

"Medical care, J-"

"PIZZA. I'm pregnant with your kids and I want pizza."

Tim laughed softly. "Okay. Then we're going to see R&D about this."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Jack having all his tentacle dreams come true.


End file.
